Vrusk
Vrusk look like large insects. Eight legs grow from their abdomen, four on each side. Their torso is upright in front of the abdomen. The torso has two arms connected at the shoulders. The head is above the shoulders. Vrusk hands are circular pads with five fingers spaced evenly around the edge. A Vrusk's shoulders are dobule joined,s o they can rotate their arms In a full circle without straining any muscles. They can reach any point on their abdomen or behind their backs easily. A Vrusk's body is covered bya a carapace (hard shell). This shell is jointed at the Vrusk's elbows, hips, knees, etc. The carapace protects the Vrusk from bruises, cuts, scratches, and other minor injuries. Unlike insects (which they resemble), Vrusk have an internal skeleton to support their bodies. Young Vrusk have a blue carapace with bright orange near the joins. As the Vrusk gets older, it's carapace changes to a dull Green with yellow joints. Vrusk have large eyes that are protected bya a hard, clear covering. The mouths is surrounded by four eating mandibles. The two larger mandibles hold food while the small eons tear it apart and place it in the mouth. The are omnivores. Vrusk have lungs, and breath through many small nostrils under their abdomens. This arrangement makes it difficult for Vrusk to swim Sense Vrusk have very good color vision, but they see more of the short wavelengths (blue and ultraviolent light) than Humans do, and less of the long wavelengths (orange and red). Their sense of smell is centered in their antennae, and is slightly better than in Humans. They also can touch with their antennae. Their hearing is aboug the same as a Humans'. Speech Vrusk require a poly-vox to speak with most other lifeforms. Vrusk speak by combining clicks produced by their mandibles and buzzes produces by a plate in their mouth. Society and Customs Vrusk are hard-working and practical. Their society is organized around independent corporations. Vrusk have two types of corporations: conglomerates and trade houses. The trade house is the family, and the conglomerate the nation. Conglomerates have business interests in many areas. Trade Houses specialize in one type of business. Because all Vrusk in a trade house do the same work various houses work together banding into conglomerates. A trade house that builds farming equipment would hire accountants from an accounting house to keep their financial records. Business between companies is regulated by laws that are so complex no one besides Vrusk have ever fully understood them. The company determines everything about the Vrusk's life; who he lives with, what his job is, where he travels , etc. Vrusk give their company name before their personal name. Vrusk also love beauty, harmony and order. The goal of most Vrusk is to become wealthy, collect art, and live in peace. Their love for beauty makes them unwilling to get into fights that do not involve their company. However, Vrusk that are defending their company will do anything to remove the threat permanently. Vrusk adventurers however do not belong to a company. Some are independent businessmen (family of one), some are company employees who where fired, and some are just too rebellious to put up with company demands. A few start their own companies and become leaders in their community. Attributes Special Abilities Naming Vrusk Player Characters are not associated with a conglomerate but where still born into a trade house from which they obtained their Primary Skill Area. Still they had a fuller more complex name before they 'quit' or where 'fired'. As noted under speech the conglomerate name always comes first followed down to the personal name. The names are comprised of clicking sounds.The naming process, like much of Vrusk society can become increasingly complex. Below is a name generator create for the convenience of the GM. It may be used to generate a name or as inspiration for a player character's name. Gallery Category:Star Frontiers